Another Form of Relief
by kabensi
Summary: Set at the end of "Graduation Pt. 1" Jo and Blair argue. Like they do. FEMSLASH.


"Just go write about it in your diary and leave us alone, Natalie!" Blair dismissed the girl with a wave of her hand and headed for the stairs.

"I can't wait for this place to be history." Jo was out of the kitchen, right after her friend, leaving Tootie and Natalie alone, looking distressed.

It had been a rough reunion for both the Warners and the Polniaczecks. Blair's father was absent while Jo's was overcompensating.

"I'm just so... furious." The blond stormed into the shared bedroom, the brunette close behind.

Jo slammed the door. "I know what you mean."

"Doesn't Mother know this is about me? My day. My graduation."

"For once, you're actually right." Jo collapsed onto her bed, then popped her head back up. "Don't tell anyone I said that."

Blair settled herself on the edge of her bed. "It's just... I wish... I thought this would be something everyone could focus on. No work, no fighting... just me in my cap and gown, looking stellar."

"Yeah, because we're all preparing for the Eastland fashion show."

"You know what I mean. It's graduation. This is about us, not them."

"Again, I'm forced to say, you're right." Jo turned on her side and propped up on her elbow. "My folks can't even be in the same room for five minutes before one of 'em blowin' up about something."

"Doesn't it just make you want to... do something?"

"What, like, tell 'em to shut up?"

"No, I mean, do something just so... outrageous. You know, so it can't be about anyone but yourself."

"Blair, that's you. Every day." Jo didn't even have time to react when Blair's pillow hit her square in the face. "Hey!"

Jo flung the pillow back at her, but Blair was already on her feet as it sailed past her and landed on the bed.

"I'm not talking about every day stuff, Jo. I mean something... big. Crazy."

"Crazy. There you go, talking about yourself, again."

"Don't they make you mad?"

"Sure." Jo sat up. "But then, so do you."

"Aren't you infuriated?"

"I guess." Jo rose from the bed and stood next to her friend, trying to follow whatever grand scheme she was planning. "Also something you manage to bring out in me."

"I could, just... scream."

"So, scream. No one's stoppin' you."

Jo braced herself, just in case Blair decided to let it all out. Instead, Blair's hands grabbed on to the lapels of her green cammo jacket. And then, Blair's lips were firmly planted against Jo's. While shocked at the timing, Jo wasn't totally adverse to the situation at hand. It was really nice, actually. Better than nice. Better than kissing Eddie. Or anyone for that matter. Her hands settled on Blair's waist, a subconscious signal that this, whatever it was, was not unwanted. Just unexpected. Although, now that Jo thought about it, this had probably been waiting to happen for a long time. They argued like a married couple. They were best friends. They were--

And, as quickly as they were kissing, they weren't. Blair pulled back slightly and stared down at her shoes.

"Sorry."

"About what?"

"I just... couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, well, if that's how you scream, I'd hate to see you on a roller coaster."

"I just wanted something to myself. Sorry to drag you into it."

"Hey, drag away. You've wrangled me into worse situations."

"This isn't going to make things weird, is it?"

"I don't know. What is this?"

"Me acting on an impulse. Being selfish."

"That's it?"

"Can't be anything else, can it? We're moving on to Langley. We won't be roommates. I'll be a Gamma Gamma. You'll be... something."

"Whoa, hold it there. You ain't even pledged to the Gamma Rays, yet."

"I'm just saying it's going to be different."

"I know." Jo cracked a smile. "No more finding your shoes under my bed."

"No more grease stains on my bedspread."

"One time that happened!"

"Please. Jo, you think just because you flip it over I don't know?"

Jo shrugged. "You never said anything."

"Oh, I have cursed your name more times that you know, Polniaczek."

"I guess I make you kinda mad, huh?"

"So mad, I could scream."


End file.
